Aran
Quick Reference Aran is the father of all existence, creator of planes and universes. With a single thought, a universe appears. His sister, Ora, filled it with substance, and his brother, Gorn, recorded their actions in time. Ora chased Aran from the plane and took it over. Since then, he has been lost to history, mulling in his own space. Appearance Aran's appearance is as shrouded in mystery as his existence. The only ones who had ever witnessed it are Ora and Gorn. Ora refuses to speak of it, but Gorn has this to say: "The Progenitor's presence was so powerful anyone less than one of divine origin would be crushed under the weight of his existence. Of what I have observed, He had a preferred appearance of a cloud; a mist of glittering particles floating through the ether. The same could be said of magic, what little of it that can be found on this plane. One could make the comparison of looking up at the night sky and seeing him there, amongst the stars. Aran had been known to take other appearances, when speaking to myself and Ora. With myself, He often took the form of a stag. His antlers were gilded and as large as trees, and His coat was black with the same purple glittering accents as reminiscent of his preferred mist form. His eyes were dark, devoid of light and full of color at the same time. With Ora, however, He took human form as she preferred to present herself. Those interactions were interesting as it allowed me to glimpse His expressions; as few and far between as they were. They often were muted: a twitch in the corner of his mouth, a slight furrow of the brow, or a slow blink. His expressions were usually ones of displeasure with Ora, that is to say, but I digress. As one could assume, his hair was black, long, and snaking like vines around the trunk of a tree. The same dark eyes, pupilless and staring, looked down upon the worlds of Ora's creation. The body he used was gaunt, as if mere skin stretched like sheets over a thin bone frame which he hid beneath draping black and purple robes. Dour, through and through. Perhaps the only resplendant thing about him was his gold crown, woven together like branches." God of Magic and Mystery Aran's domain is such that his work is left invisible to the average eye. It is possibilities, thoughts, and chance; things that might not happen every day but somehow they do. Magic. The Supernatural. But because of his falling out with Ora, if a person happens upon a font of his power or something unusual, and if they were to tell someone about it, it is usually considered a lie. His general demeanor was stoic, much like Ora's, but rather than her air of dignity and authority, his was absolute apathy. If something ever caught his attention, it immediately flourished. Or, if it caught his ire, it immediately crumbled. But what he liked most was something that took its own initiative, breaking free of the laws that he and his sister had written. Ora, however, disliked it as it meant that their absolute control was slipping. And so began their feud. With his absence, he left behind veins of his power. These veins usually manifest themselves as an aurora of purple light or a purple fog with glittering gold particulates, reminiscent of his preferred form. Beings who encounter these veins often find themselves stepping out of them in completely different places or having something change about them. The average follower of Gorn doesn't know how these spectacular happenings come about and usually attribute it to a prank from their patron god. A follower of Ora and Mira would claim the fog or aurora was a form of corruption and immediately try to cleanse themselves at the nearest temple. Order of the Three Rays The foremost organized following of Aran, naming itself "L'ordre des Trois Rayons", was founded by François Billeaud in the early years of the Lustre Age (Around year 500 of the Oran calendar, year 2500 of the Gorn calendar) in the kingdom of Sylpheria. Their crest is a triangle overlapping the head of a trident such that each face intersects with a blade. The order's activities include experimenting with the fonts of magic in rural areas or the desolate wastes of the southern islands between Sylpheria and Enyo, researching and worshipping the source of such unusual energy, and planning how to harness the energy for the benefit of society. They meet in secret and try their hardest to keep their identity unknown to the public until such a time arises that they can claim mastery over the magic. The uniform of the order incorporates Aran's favored color of purple with gold accents. They often are misassociated with Orans because of their color choices and the fact that the royal color of Oraclos is also purple. However, Oraclos' shade is a classic purple while the Order's shade of purple is dark like the night sky, and the royal family uses white gold instead of yellow gold in most cases. Symbolism Aran is most often represented by his followers with a trident, and in the simplest sense, a triangle. A trident is used to emulate the antlers of a stag, his animal form, or a tree to represent wisdom and age. The constellation "The Stag" appears in the sky usually in the Oran month of Lapis in the season of Terram. It is named the stag because of its shape, without any prior knowledge of Aran, but it has since been adopted by his followers as their associated constellation, and they also have chosen that month as their holy month. Those born under this star are said to be ambitious and dedicated as well as patient but also a bit hedonistic and stubborn as if reflecting qualities of Aran himself. Category:Gods Category:Mythos